Leon Rousseau
A special ops member of the Kartel, Leon is an unstable soldier who does whatever he can to complete his mission. Description Specializing in heavy weaponry, he is able to blow through walls and blockades to capture any area the Kartels want. His true pleasure is assassination missions, where he often delights in stalking his targets in rather blunt ways until he deems the fun to be over. History Despite acting as a Kartel soldier, Leon himself is actually a Pandemonian. Leon, along with his brother Noel, were the two children of a rather gifted mage, though Leon himself seemed to be rather inept in the ways of magic. Making up for this, Leon quickly developed a love for explosives, but this quickly developed into a problematic obsession as Leon became a danger to those around him. His mother eventually kicked him out of their home, despite Noel begging his mother to let Leon stay. In retaliation, Leon burned their house down and left with Noel to find a new home for them. After the fall of the Kartel, Leon voluntarily surrendered to the Empyrean Army, claiming there was no longer a reason to fight. However, when the Empyrean Army began their assault on Anton, Leon was incredibly insistent to be involved in fighting the Apostle, though was deemed too dangerous to be trusted. Eventually, his efforts paid off, and he was one of the many former Kartel soldiers that assisted in the battle against Anton. After the battle, however, Leon disappeared, quickly escaping Empyrean officials. While many feared he would pick up where the Kartel left off, no such attacks came, allowing Empyrean to focus on the sudden appearance of the Castle of the Dead. Relationships within the Kartel Arsonist Bentinck A reluctant friend of Leon's, the two have often lead the Kartel Fire Unit into battle, both finding joy in using flamethrowers to burn everything in their path. Riot Captain Shred Unlike Bentinck, Shred only sees Leon as a reckless punk and does not put up with any of his antics. During one mission, Shred was excessively talking down to him, so Leon retaliated by destroying Shred's motorcycle. The two have not worked with one another since this incident. Machine-Arm Warjack While Leon is often willing to work with anyone he is ordered to work with, he outright refuses to work with Warjack, seeing him as a man that uses his machine-arms to compensate for his own weakness. Field Commander Babylon While the two have worked together on several occasions, Babylon does not approve of Leon, citing him to be far too unpredictable to be truly effective. Babylon openly states his distaste for Leon, only to be met with Leon's psychotic smile and his casual threats to kill him. Silky & Felty Martel While most felt uneasy about Leon's personality, Silky and Felty Martel took an immediate liking to him, occasionally having him perform in their circus from time to time. Gallery File:Leon_Battle.png | Battle Gear Notes Category:Male Category:Pandemonian Category:Gunner Category:Launcher Category:Kartel Category:Chaotic Evil